gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Halvo Bay
Halvo Bay was a city located in the nation of Tyrus. The area was known for being a resort town for much richer Tyran citizens and having a strong military influence on it, with many military centers and museums in the city. History Locust War The Destruction of Halvo Bay Locust First Assault Six weeks after Emergence Day, Halvo Bay, a port city home to the Halvo Bay Military Academy, fell under attack from the Locust under the leadership of General Karn. Colonel Ezra Loomis of the Onyx Guard and many Onyx Guard platoons (including Kilo Squad), defended the city from attack. attack.]] Firing of the Lightmass Missile Going against orders, Kilo Squad used the secret Lightmass Missile weapon to destroy the Museum of Military Glory in an attempt to kill Karn. While the strike was a success, Karn's death could not be verified, as Kilo Squad was arrested and subsequently put on trial by Loomis for their actions. Before the trial could be concluded, the Locust breached the Onyx Guard defensive lines with the aid of the wounded but still active General Karn. In the confusion and chaos, Kilo Squad escaped their imprisonment and eventually confronted Karn and killed him with Loomis' aid. In light of the deteriorating situation and Kilo's heroic actions in defeating Karn, Loomis dropped the charges of insubordination, theft and treason against the squad. He does, however, demote Lieutenant Damon Baird to Private for his actions. Kilo was reassigned, while Loomis remained behind to oversee the defense of Halvo Bay against a renewed Locust assault having not been driven into confusion and disorganization, nor had given up after Karn's death as had been hoped.Gears of War: Judgment: Act VI: The Courthouse: Plaza for the Tyran Dead Despite a valiant effort, Halvo Bay is ultimately destroyed with Loomis dying in a doomed last stand. Fall of the City and Aftermath Three months after Emergence Day, Halvo Bay finally falls to the Locust though there are some survivors that are evacuated. After the city is destroyed, the Locust move on and the remaining humans are left to scour the wreckage for survivors and clear the bodies to stop disease from spreading. Here, Dizzy Wallin would meet his future wife Rosalyn while aiding the search.Gears of War: Coalition's End, pages 181-187 Lambent Pandemic Mission to Halvo Bay When Jacinto was sunk, a massive tidal wave flooded part of the city. While looking for a ship to take them to the island of Azura to rescue Adam Fenix and get his weapon that will destroy all Lambent and Locust lifeforms, Corporal Damon Baird and Private Augustus Cole return to the city with Clayton Carmine despite Baird's hatred for it. There they encounter former Kilo Squad member Garron Paduk who left the COG with former Cadet Sofia Hendrik and started a survivors' community in the ruins made up of former COG and UIR members who have no care about their former national identity, just surviving. Paduk agrees to lead the three to a ship and leads them to the Imulsion rig that washed up during the tidal wave that his people use as shelter. Along the way, the group comes under attack by Locust forces and find the rig abandoned except for Formers; Lambent Humans. Signaling for help with a flare, they hold off a Lambent and Locust attack on the roof until a King Raven arrives to take them to safety with the pilot revealing that the survivors of the community have moved into Seahorse Hills. Paduk has the Raven fly the squad to near the Regency Hotel where the tidal wave beached a ship on the roof. Battling through the city, the group retrieves explosives from an armory at the police station, but the explosives fail to take down the building. Traveling into a restaurant in the hotel, the group opens the restaurant's gas valves and floods it with gas, detonating it with a Bolo Grenade. This collapses the building and returns the ship to the sea while the group uses a zipline to travel to the roof of another building, shooting down gondolas carrying Locust on the way. Reaching the ship, Baird offers Paduk to join them in the assault on Azura, but he refuses as Sofia was kidnapped by Gears and it increased his hatred of the COG. Paduk returns to his people and the Gears leave in the ship, joining up with Gorasni forces on their way to Azura. The city is completely freed of the Locust and Lambent threats when Adam Fenix's Imulsion Countermeasure Weapon destroys both groups. Postwar After the end of the Locust War and Lambent Pandemic, the reformed COG started gathering rubble from destroyed cities in order to recycle it when building new Settlements. Two tons were recovered from Halvo Bay for the construction of Settlement 5 https://gearsofwar.fandom.com/wiki/File:Gears_of_War_4_Rubble_Reclamation_Manifest.png. Apart from the salvaging efforts, the COG largely abandoned Halvo Bay. Due to the flooding of the Hallow sea levels began to lower, leaving the former port city miles from the ocean and creating an expanse of salt flats. Outsiders including Oscar and Kait Diaz would come to the area for recreation. Notable Locations Landmarks *Alexiy Desipich Memorial Library *Coastal Villa Apartments *Halvo Bay Airport *Halvo Bay Courthouse *Museum of Military Glory *Plaza for the Tyran Dead *Regency Hotel Military Bases *Endeavor Naval Shipyard *Halvo Bay Military Academy *Onyx Point Regions *Agora Foothills *Downtown Halvo Bay **Wharf District **First Avenue **Museum Square *Old Town **Riverwalk District *Seahorse Hills **Amador Park **Magadha Villa **Soleno Villa **Windward Way **Risea Estate **Elliott's Mansion Miscellaneous Locations *Beached Imulsion Rig Behind the scenes *Epic Games Director of Production, Rod Fergusson, described Halvo Bay as the Gears of War equivalent to modern-day San Diego or World War II San Francisco. It's a city that has strong military base influence on it. *Halvo Bay is home to the Onyx Guard, the COG military's elite division. References Category:Articles needing citations Category:Articles needing images Category:Cities Category:COG Category:Locations